Dreams of an Absolution
by Tysuki Rataku
Summary: The song explains most of the plot. What would you do if you could stop something from the past with knowledge from the future? That's the same thing Twilight must choose to do to save her best friend or more . But, will her choice really do help or harm? With suspense, drama, romance, and more will anything be the same in Equestria? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! I'm new here and I have wanted to write something for the longest. But, I couldn't think of anything to write about. That was until I read a story about some of my favorite MLP:FIM characters. I instantly knew what I wanted to write about. I kinda feel that the song Dreams of an Absolution (theme of Silver the Hedgehog) represents this story (in and out, not at all times). This (like I said) is my first FanFic so please rate and review. All criticism is welcome (except for flames :D).**

* * *

Dreams of an Absolution

She never wanted this to happen. She never _believed_ it would happen. But, now she was sitting in jail, heart crushed and alone. All she wanted was to stop him, to see him again.

"_Was that too much to ask!" _she asked to herself. Of course it wasn't and everyone understood that. But, what she did was all too extreme. She herself could have been hurt or worse.

But that wasn't the point anymore. To her nothing had a point anymore. Not without her best friend, her #1 assistant and possible her only love…

"Oh Spike…" she began, but then began to sob on the floor of her cell. Her whole life was over now. She would soon be gone, forever banished from Equestria.

It wasn't like she didn't deserve it. She basically stole the Elements of Harmony, disrupted the balance of the world, oh and nearly got all of Ponyville killed (not to mention Princess Celestia).

And that was just what she was in jail for. She destroyed nearly half of Canterlot, got one of her friends in a coma, and lost the rest. She had nothing. _Absolutely nothing! _

These thoughts just made Twilight cry harder. She didn't want this. She just wanted everything to be normal again. Not that it ever would be.

Tired of hearing herself think Twilight forced her mind to go blank and tried to concentrate on her crying. All that was left to do was to wait for the end…

Many hours later the door to her cell opened. She was so focused on crying she didn't even notice someone came in. She continued to cry openly until she the pony who came in spoke.

"Twilight Sparkle" the voice said in a way that showed no emotion. Twilight knew who it was and she wished it was someone, _anyone_, else. She looked up to see the ruler of Equestria, and her previous mentor, Princess Celestia standing before her. She immediately looked back down still crying.

The Princess didn't say anything more. There was no need, she knew everything that happened and knew what must be done. Even though she never wanted to do this it needed to be done. If anyone was hurting as much as Twilight right now it was her.

After a few moments of silence (with the exception of Twilight's low sobbing) the Princess spoke up. "It's time to go." Twilight stopped crying at that statement. She believed that she was just going to be sent away without a second thought.

The Princess noticed this and stated, "You do know I must inform my _loyal _subjects about this incident. And it _must_ be shown _publicly _with _criminal _and witnesses both in attendance."

Those words cut into Twilight like ice. Even though she knew all that the Princess said to be true it still hurt to hear these things from anyone,_ especially _the Princess. There was no use trying to prolong this from happening. She slowly picked herself off the floor. Without a single second to compose herself, Twilight was taken out of the cell.

The pair walked through the corridors (or sometimes what remained of them) for about 10 minutes. Not really paying attention to where they were going, Twilight took this time to see what she had done. The normal regal white marble hallways were now black and soot covered. The pillars were cracked and scattered around on the floor. The worst of the corridors was destroyed with an about 15 feet gap between one name and the other. She couldn't help but wince every time the Princess looked around the halls, seeing all the damage and destruction she had caused. She wished that everything would be fixed and no one would be hurt. But that couldn't happen, and it never will.

When they finally reached their destination Twilight was surprised. She immediately noticed that this was one of the only places in the castle that wasn't destroyed. The marble was still as white as the rest of the castle was normally. The other thing that stood out was the golden door. That immediately alerted Twilight to where they were. They were at the courtyard. It was one of the biggest places at the castle. Large enough for all of Canterlot (and most of Ponyville) to fit and still have room for a stage the size of a small house.

Princess Celestia wasted no time opening the doors. And to Twilight's surprise she was right. She mentally cursed herself for having to be so smart, so _right_, that was most of the reason she was here. The crowd was in an entire frenzy from why they were here, to what happened.

The entire crowd fell silent when the Princess stepped out, only to start up again when Twilight walked out.

"Silence," The Princess said to no avail. "Please quite down…" Still no response. "SILENCE!"

The crowd fell silent from the yell of their leader.

"Better. Now my faithful subjects, I know you have all noticed the sudden… difference in the area. As some of you may know the mare Twilight Sparkle is up for banishment from Equestria for accounts of theft and destruction of magical items, destruction of the royal castle, causing endangerment to a member to the royal family, and trying to disrupt the laws of magic and the universe."

Twilight winced at all of these accusations, knowing that all of them were true.

"I know that this will be a very difficult time for us, but I believe we can get through this time of crisis. Now I know this may be confusing at first but please bear with me."

The crowd seemed to mumble in agreement with the Princess.

"Now I have invited some first-hand witnesses of the events that transpired lately."

Then the door opened behind them. To her shock the ponies that walked through where none other than her best friends (well ex- best friends). Of them were Applejack, Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. She almost immediately began to cry seeing these four ponies here. They all tried to avoid eye contact with her as they walked beside the Princess.

"These four ponies have witnessed firsthand the destruction that happened. They were brave enough to come here personally to testify their stories."

This pushed Twilight over the edge. Her once closest friends came here of their own accord to see her at her lowest, to see her cast away. _"Well, why wouldn't they, I mean you did almost kill them and all of Ponyville and worst of all Fluttershy is in a coma! A coma Twilight! Heck I wouldn't be surprised if they personally banish you!"_

"Now I will let you all begin to tell what happened." Princess Celestia said stepping back so the other four mares could speak.

"Thank ya' kindly Princess." Applejack said with her country accent ever the more prominent. "It all began about one month ago to the day…"

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter! I hope it wasn't to bad, but all I can do is wait for the reviews :D. I hope you'll had fun reading because I had fun writing! Also please tell me what you think and how i can improve my writing! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter 2 is here! I just want to say I haven't found a consistant flow for writing yet so the chapters might come in uneven time proportons. Also there will nothing ov PG-13 in this fic. (most people faces are either :( or :( but hey I can't write that kind of stuff unless I want to get grounded. Then i will be like this :( )**

* * *

It was a warm summer day, not much different from other days in Ponyville. The city was moving with its usual chatter. Every pony was happy and seeming to enjoy themselves. Everything was as normal as ever. That was until a certain cyan pegasus started flying franticly through the streets of the city.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!" was all Rainbow Dash could say as she flew down the streets of Ponyville. _"I'm going to be late!" _she thought as she made the next turn, just barely missing a stallion going in the opposite direction.

She could just barely hear him yell "watch where you're going!"

This made Rainbow Dash turn around (flying with her back facing where she was going) and say "well so should you! You old-." That was all she got to say before she collided with a door.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang where at Sugar cube Corner. Pinkie Pie's was having one of her famous cupcake/cake/pie/cookie/ party party. (Or as she called them her C.C.P.C.P party) Pinkie was running in and out of the Cake's kitchen bringing out all sorts of different snacks and goodies for the party. Every pony else was sitting at one of the tables chatting about the different events that happened in their lives recently.

Spike on the other hand was trying his best to keep from eating anything before the party began. He had decided to sit away from all the chatter and gossip early off so he didn't have to talk about what he did (or to hear all the new hair styles Rarity has tried, or all the animals Fluttershy had taken care of, or how many apples Applejack had bucked). It wasn't like he didn't want to hear what they had done; but if you see each other almost every day most of what you hear sounds like reruns anyway.

It was taking all of Spikes will power to keep from taking something. He even resorted to sitting on his own hands to keep himself calm. That did little to nothing to help. After what felt like an eternity (or maybe a few minutes) Spike decided to sneak a cookie from the latest plate that Pinkie brought out. He slowly got up and stepped ever so lightly to not disturb the talking going on between the friends. When he finally got to the table with all the snacks he quickly gave the room a quick scan to see if anyone had noticed that he had moved. _"Looks like the coast is clear" _he thought to himself. He slowly began to move his hand toward the plate of cookies.

"Hey Spikey whatcha' doing?" someone asked behind him.

Spike nearly jumped out of his scales. He spun around to see Pinkie Pie standing in front of him, the pony bouncing up and down. It was obvious she was in her usual energetic mood. He had to think fast if he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Umm… Well… You see…" Spike started but was cut off by a loud crash at the front door.

Spike took this opportunity to get away from trouble. He opened the bottom section of the door to see a dazed Rainbow Dash lying on her back.

"Am I late?" she asked looking up at the three Spikes standing in front of her.

"No we were just about to start." Spike replied helping the pegasus up. "Thank you Rainbow." He whispered.

Now she was a little more confused. "What for?"

"Because you just got me out of trouble with Pinkie."

Rainbow nodded in understanding. Last time Pinkie had a C.C.P.C.P party Spike tried to sneak some icing off on of the cakes. She remembered how Pinkie made him sit at a table by himself for a whole fifteen minutes and watch everyone else eat.

"Well then I'll try to crash more often." She said and both started laughing while everyone else just sat there staring. It was really weird until Pinkie started laughing, and then Applejack chuckled. After that every pony in the room was laughing until it hurt.

After everyone caught their breath and made sure Rainbow Dash was ok, Pinkie said it was time to eat. Like most of her parties it was over the top with food. There was about every kind of cake, pie, cookie, juice, ice cream, you name it, it was there.

"You really have outdone yourself this time Pinkie Pie." Twilight said after she finished eating a slice of Lemon cake.

"Yeah I mean every party just gets better than the last!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Aww thanks guys." Pinkie Pie said with her mouth still full of cake. "You know it took me a whole day just to make about a fourth of this stuff. But I burnt most of the stuff from the first batch so I had to remake it all. And then-."

"Pinkie dear, it is rather unladylike to talk with your mouth open." Rarity said trying to be as tactful as possible with the pink pony.

Pinkie just nodded and swallowed the cake that was still in her mouth. "As I was saying and then I had to ask you all for your favorite foods so I could make…"

"What's on ya' mind Pinkie?" Applejack asked noticing that the she had just stopped mid-sentence.

"It feels like I'm forgetting something… But what?" The pink pony then sat down on the floor, legs and arms crossed thinking. _Let's see… I had walked out the kitchen to see if everypony was enjoying their self. She had saw Spike over at the food table. Then Rainbow came in. Rainbow… Spike… Food…_

Pinkie suddenly jumped up in the air and screamed "oh my gosh I totally forgot!" and with that she ran into the kitchen leaving her friends startled and confused.

Everyone sat in silence for about five minutes until Fluttershy said "I wonder what she forgot?"

As soon as she finished asking that question Pinkie Pie came back from the kitchen with a cart that had six covered plates. She placed one plate in front of each friend and told them not to remove the cover until she said so.

"Do you guys remember when I asked you about 3 weeks, 5 days, 22 hours, 32minutes, and 3 seconds ago what your favorite food was?"

Everyone just nodded at the statement; surprised at Pinkie's accuracy of the date.

"Well it was so I could make these!" She said. "Oh! You guys can open them now."

Everyone opened their surprise, and to their shock there was a personal desert made for all of them.

"For Twilight I made what I call "The Night Sky" it's made with your two favorite types of my cake, "The Lemon Swirl" and "The Dark Chocolate Dream" and is decorated with all those constla-whatzits you're always looking at."

"Constellations" Twilight corrected.

"Yeah those!" Pinkie said moving down the row.

"For Dashy I made her "Real Rainbow Sherbet!"

"Real Rainbow Sherbet?" Rainbow asked confused at the name.

"Yeah I had someone deliver some of that rainbow stuff we saw at in Cloudsdale. So it's made with real rainbows!"

"That's so sick, In a good way." Rainbow Dash said not trying to upset the pony.

"It alright Dashy, I know what you meant."

"Rarity I named your desert " Fashionista Paradise" I had to use a lot of different chiffon icings and sugar candies to create the outfits and the fabrics on the cake, and I used my angel food cake batter that you love."

"Why thank you darling, it is just marvelous! You wouldn't mind making another for my birthday would you?" Rarity asked.

"Not at all Rarity, I would love to do it for all of you guys. I know I will make these again for all of your birthdays!"

"Applejack for you I made you those "Sweet Apple Carmel Swirl Lollipops" I made for you on Nightmare Night a couple years back."

"Aww shucks Pinkie I'm much obliged."

"No problem Applejack."

"Fluttershy for you I made a "Fruits of the Forest Pie" it basically contains all the fruits I could muster up from the Everfree Forest and Ponyville."

A worried look passed over all the ponies with the mention of the forest. Pinkie immediately noticed this and reassured them.

"Don't worry I got them from the safer parts of the forest."

This did settle the ponies a little but they knew that Pinkie taste tested all of her creations so if she was fine then it would be ok.

"Umm Pinkie…" Spike said.

"Yes Spikey-wikey?"

"What exactly are these?" he asked holding up what looked to be a gemstone, but it was… off. Each one was a different color and texture, plus they had different things in them like sprinkles, hearts, and balloons in them.

"I was getting to that! Those are an experiment I've been working on. They are gemstones infused with all my different cakes, pies, and cookies. I couldn't eat them so I want you to try them."

Spike took and experimental bite of the one he was holding. It was amazing! It was Pinkie's "Hearts and Hooves Day cake" and it had a really great mineral taste like she made the minerals herself.

"Which one was it? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie asked hopping up and down.

"It was the "Hearts and Hooves Day cake"" Spike said. "Why?"

Then that feeling that she had forget something returned to Pinkie Pie. _"Why did she forgetting?" _she wondered. _Does it involve Spike… and what does Hearts and Hooves Day have to do with anything that was almost a month away. Spike… Heart… _She just brushed it off for the time and said "I just wanted to know. That's all!"

After about 30 more minutes of talking ponies started to leave. Pinkie Pie asked for Spike to stay behind to help with the clean-up. About 15 minutes of cleaning later Spike was about to leave the shop. Pinkie watched him and instantly remembered what she needed to tell him.

"Spike wait!" Pinkie screamed in a more authoritative tone than any she had ever used.

Spike nearly jumped out of his scales for the second time today. He turned around to see Pinkie Pie with the oddest look in her eyes. One of hurt, of grief, like something was going to happen that would ruin everything that they knew.

"Y-yeah Pinkie?" Spike asked still a little scared at the sudden outburst.

She just kept staring at him with that same expression.

"Look if it's about the cookies I'm sorry, but I didn't take one I swear!"

Then to Spikes surprise Pinkie pulled him into a hug. She held him there for about a minute. She held him at hoof length and smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow ok?" She asked, tears lightly streaming down her cheeks.

Spike just nodded. After another short hug Spike left Sugar Cube Corner. He couldn't help but think about what Pinkie had whispered into his ear.

_Spike I've been having this weird new Pinkie sense whenever I'm around you or Twilight. It's a new one so I don't know what it means just yet. All I know is that is involves the heart. I want you to act as normal as possible ok. And I need you to know that I love you. And stay safe please._

"_A new Pinkie sense, this can't be good." _Spike thought. The Pinkie sense was a strong force and never wrong about anything. So if something bad was about to go down it was going down hard!

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Sorry if it seems kinda bland but I needed to do this scene so other ones will make sense. Don't forget to rate and review! See you guys (and gals) in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but Chapter 3 is here! ( Can I get a brohoof!) It would have been out sooner but if any of you live in Maryland than you know that power went out like candles around here. But now that the power and internet are back at my house I will be able to write more. Also I still have alot of school work to do so there will still be some delays in updates. But all in all I hope you all like what I've done!**

* * *

It had been three days since Pinkie's party and everything seem normal enough. At least that was what everypony else thought. Spike was trying his best to keep his cool and to be honest he thought he was doing a good job of it. Though he had developed a few new things he would… obsess about. He really hoped no one would notice them. And no one did (at least he thought that no one noticed).

Twilight had been watching Spike closely after the party. When he came in that night he basically jumped at every little sound or movement. Twilight (her ever so knowing self) thought that he was sick from eating too much and sent him to bed. She remembered the night pretty well…

_Spike walked in about twenty minutes after she got home. To her he looked like a zombie just hanging on to what little life (or lack of life) it had. She also noticed he didn't close the door. Instead of breaking what she concluded to be an intense thought process, she just closed the door with her magic. This turned out to be a bad idea. _

_Spike was so deep in thought that when he heard the door slam behind him he nearly had a heart attack. He let out a scream and turned around. When he realized that it was just the door he calmed down. He took a deep breath and turned around, just to be scared again when Twilight materialized in front of him. He jumped back only to hit his head on the door. Twilight looked at him curiously and stepped closer._

"_Spike are you alright?" she asked when she got closer to him. She saw that he had hit his head and instantly began to worry more. "Oh Spike I'm sorry, here let me get you an ice pack." She said and went off into the kitchen. "Why had Spike been so scared when she closed the door?" she thought. Spike had always been a little crept out by her teleporting but not that bad. And he never jumped when she closed the door behind him before. _

"_I-it's alright Twilight, I'm fine." Spike said after Twilight came back from the kitchen. He just wanted to think, to find an answer. But he needed to be left alone to be able to think. He looked at Twilight with a reassuring smile. _

_She stood there for a brief second and then shook away any uncertainty she had. If he was fine he was fine. "But still…?" she thought "It is some strange behavior even for Spike."_

"_Ok Spike." She said and walked away slowly, returning to her work. _

_Spike let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't let Twilight worry (not yet at least) about what is happening, or isn't, or is going to, or…_

"_Ok just stop!" Spike yelled in his mind and accidently out loud._

_This made Twilight turn around and look at him. "Umm, stop what Spike?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Spike cursed under his breath for his outburst. He quickly tried to find a lie to cover up the whole thing. _

"_S-sorry Twilight y-you see… umm… well… the thing is…" Spike stammered trying to find something convincing._

_Twilight walked over to him and put a hoof on his forehead. Spike liked the feeling of pony fur, he always had, and sometimes he wished he could be a pony so he could see how it felt to be enveloped in the stuff. He thought it felt like being in a big blanket that covered every part of your body._

"_Spike I think you should turn in for the night." Twilight said as she moved her hoof away._

_Spike almost whined, not at the fact that he had to go to bed (at least then he could think) but because Twilight moved her hoof. Spike realized this and cringed inwardly. "No, bad Spike" he thought trying to fend off his thoughts. Luckily he won when Twilight lifted him off the ground and onto her back. Spike stifled a moan when this happened. _

_Twilight had put Spike in her bed and after making sure he was ok she left him to fall asleep. As much as he wanted to stay up and think Spike was no match for the comfort of Twilights bed and was soon fast asleep._

And ever since then Spike had been acting strangely. He started to become extra particular with how he did things and how clean something was. He would triple check to see if things where there and in the right place. He wouldn't even sleep unless Twilight checked to see if every lock in the house was locked.

At first Twilight just believed it was nothing more than a little extra initiative for work, but then began to worry that there was something worse going on and she planned to get to the bottom of it.

The next day she sent Spike out on errands around town. She didn't need any of it really but she wanted some time to think over some things before she put her plan into action. She was truly worried and didn't know any other way to deal with this problem. _"If there is one." _She said to herself.

She walked over to a book she had placed on the table. It was already open to the page she needed. She had already memorized every word on the pages but just had to be sure that she was doing this as well as possible. She sighed inwardly and looked over the pages of the book one last time.

_How To Have Personal Conversations With Other Ponies_

_Everypony has something that they feel they must keep to themselves. But there are sometimes when keeping things to yourself can be harmful to yourself and other ponies around you. These things are best dealt with by relieving stress in any form that the pony sees fit. One of the best and most effective ways is by talking to another pony that you truly feel comfortable around. These steps can help insure that you have a very effective conversation with said pony and that any issue will be resolved._

_Set aside a reasonable amount of time for the conversation. No issue can be resolved in 5 minutes._

_Make sure that said conversation will not be interrupted. _

_Take into consideration the other ponies feelings about the topic._

_Be as open-minded as possible with the topic. Going in bias will not lead to anything getting solved._

_Try and keep the conversation as positive as possible._

_Always say the truth. It may hurt at first and can cause problems, but in the long run the truth will help more than what the pony wants to hear._

Twilight skimmed through the rest of the pages, knowing that there was not much of importance in them.

After about another minute or so of skimming Twilight heard the door open. She nearly jumped, not at the door opening but at the fact she wasn't fully prepared for what was going to happen. She let out a long sigh _"better late than never" _she thought.

"Spike… We need to talk." Twilight said.

* * *

Spike had been having an odd day. (Though, most days after the party have been rather odd.) This day felt slightly different. For starters when he woke up in the morning Twilight was already awake. (Though, recently he had been sleeping in.) He also noticed that he had the weirdest ache in his chest almost all the time. Not to mention that he was hearing voices in his head that weren't his own.

He was relieved when Twilight asked him to run errands for the day. It would give him more time to think and hopefully the pain in his chest would go away as well.

While walking Spike would occasionally hear one of the voices in his head. They were becoming clearer and easier to differentiate. Spike was straining to hear what they were saying until he bumped into somepony while walking, falling onto the ground.

"Sorry." Spike said while dusting himself off.

"It's alright." The mare said as she smiled down at him.

"_Stupid kid should watch where he's going."_

"Hey I'm not stupid!" Spike protested.

"What?" The mare said shocked.

"_How did he know I thought that?"_

Spike walked off to scared and confused about what he heard. But, faith was not with Spike that day, for he yet again bumped into another pony. This time he had brown fur and a darker brown mane.

Spike ran off before anything weird could happen.

He finished the errands without any more accidents but was still hearing the voices. _"What is going on with me?" _ He thought as he walked into the library.

He immediately saw Twilight reading a book at her table. He couldn't help but admire the way she sat looked when she was concentrating. She looked so focused and… kind of cute.

"_No Spike we can't –"_he thought until the pain in his chest went into hyper drive.

He barely heard what Twilight had said before he fell on the floor in pain.

* * *

Twilight was a little surprised at what Spike had done. At first she thought he was just be dramatic and was messing with Twilight. But when he wasn't answering her she instantly knew something was wrong.

She basically jumped from where she was and ran over to Spike. She put a hoof on him and turned him over. She couldn't risk magic at a time like this. She quickly put an ear against his chest.

"_Good he's still breathing, but his heart is racing." _She thought as she franticly thought of something to do.

Then she remembered the medical spells she learned when Spike was sick as a baby. She remembered one calmed the body down for short periods of time, but that was meant for actual patients who were going into shock or for ponies giving birth.

"_I hope this works…" _Twilight thought as her horn lit up.

She quickly placed her horn over Spikes chest and soon his whole body was glowing. After the spell was finished Twilight grabbed Spike and put him into a firm hug. She wasn't going to let go until Spike woke up. That was a promise.

Spike felt as though he had just awakened from a nightmare. (Well most of that was true anyway.) He remembered coming in and seeing Twilight and then… His whole body felt cold for a short period of time. But slowly he felt as if he was warped in the world's warmest blanket.

He loved the feeling. It kind of reminded him of… pony fur!

Spikes eyes shot open to see Twilight's purple fur around him. He was about to scream until he was calmed by the feel of Twilight so close to him. He let out a little sigh as she calmed himself down.

He also heard something that sounded a lot like… crying?

Twilight couldn't help but cry at the fact that not only could she have been too late to save Spike, but that she didn't do anything sooner.

"Spike I'm so sorry… I just… I didn't know what to do… I could have helped you but… b-but I was scared." She sobbed.

She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to Spike. She didn't know what she would do without him. She felt so helpless. If only…

"Umm Twilight why are you crying?"

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 3. I will begin working on the next Chapter A.S.A.P. But, until then please Rate and Review!**

**P.S. I would like to thank Ninjagirl01 for her possitive feedback and for reading my work so far. I hope you keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sorry about the short chapter and the LOOOOOOONNNGGG time it took me to upload this, but when your grounded for a long time what can you do? Also again I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't keep the story waiting any longer! Well go on get reading!**

* * *

It took Twilight a whole minute before she realized Spike had said something. She slowly moved herself away from him and started to examine him to see if everything was ok. She quickly scanned him over a few times. _"Doesn't look like theirs anything wrong with him. Everything seems to be in the right place…"_

Spike was tired of sitting in silence with Twilight staring down at him. He also wanted to know why she was crying.

"Umm Twi is everything alright?" Spike asked; just to have Twilight hug him again.

This time though Spike was able to squirm free from her. He dusted himself off and cleared his throat.

"Listen Twilight, I lik- don't mind all the hugging, but we at least need something to hug about."

Twilight was about to start crying again, but she tried to fight back the tears the best she could. She was just too happy _"and scared" she added _that Spike was ok and that he could've been hurt or worse…

She took a few deep breaths to steady her breathing. Spike was right; she did need to calm down.

"S-S-Spike are y-you sure your feeling… ok. You don't feel light-headed or anything, do you?" She asked taking a few steps closer to him.

"I'm sure…Why?" Spike asked, backing away from Twilight.

"Because, you passed out." She exclaimed.

This took Spike for surprise. He thought that happened in his dream he had. But, he was too busy thinking to see Twilight move closer.

By the time he looked back at Twilight she was right in front of him. Spike jumped a little at this sight and tried to move away but she was to close.

"We need to talk" she said, with a twinge of hurt in her eyes.

"Ok, can we talk at the table?" He asked, still a little surprised that she was so upset.

Twilight looked into Spike's confused eyes and nodded with a light smile. With that Twilight move away from Spike. She walked over to the table and took a seat. Spike followed her and started to think of what to say. He knew that he had to do his best to avoid _certain_ questions.

Twilight sat staring at Spike waiting for him to begin explaining something.

Spike noticed the waiting look on her face and decided to tell her everything. He took a deep breath and started to tell what happened since the party.

Twilight kept a straight face through the whole conversation. She digested most of the information easily enough, but some things seemed odd even to her.

"Spike, if you were worried about something you could've told me… I could've helped." Twilight said with more of a frown than a look of understanding.

Spike noticed this and quickly apologized "I'm sorry Twilight, it's just…" Spike sighed "I didn't want you to worry about it."

Twilight shook her head, "no Spike, I'm your friend and you should know that you can trust me with anything, no matter how bothering and troublesome it may be." She then proceeded to get up and walk over to where Spike was sitting.

Spike braced himself for another hug that never came. Instead he looked up to see Twilight with one of her famous faces. It was the one she used when she wanted to remember where a certain book was in the library but couldn't recall which shelf it was on. She looked down at Spike and asked, "do you remember where I put the books I got last week from the Canterlot archives?"

Spike, stood up and started to think, he knew that every two or so weeks Twilight got book from the Princess for her to read and add to her collection. Most of which had either been from her old room _that she still had _in Canterlot. It was rare that the Princess sent books from the archives, seeing as they are usually off-limits to most ponies.

It was really annoying Spike that he couldn't remember where the books were. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he saw a small almost unnoticeable green spark flash past his eyes. Before he could register what had happened, his eyes shot open. Then like an explosion images and words and sounds tried to register themselves in Spikes head.

Twilight noticed the pained expression on Spike's face and asked, "hey Spike, you o.k." She tried to stay as composed as possible but she was really nervous about the idea that he could be going through another 'episode'.

Spike barely heard Twilight's question. His head felt like it was slowly splitting open. He tried to keep from doing anything that would alarm Twilight that something was wrong with him. He simply nodded hoping the question was that of a 'yes-or-no' format.

His headache wouldn't go away though. Then he saw a particular picture of him and Twilight putting up some books. The same books they were looking for.

"Check the last shelf on the right." Spike said, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

Twilight took no time going to the shelf. She quickly scanned the spins of the books, looking for a particular one with grayish blue writing…

Then she saw it. It was a relatively short book, _by Twilight's standards at least, _with no more than about 400 pages. It was black with metallic grayish blue writing on the cover. It read _The Tales of the Dragon: Dragon History, Myth, and Lore: Volume 12: Magic and all. _ Twilight went back over to Spike, who was now sitting with his head in his hands. Twilight paid no more attention to him, unaware to the fact that it was all he could do to keep himself from crying and passing out on the floor. She then began to read the book, that she believed, had the answers she needed in it.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Not my best work and yet another cliff-hanger ending. Don't worry I will try to get the next one up faster. Also for those of you who read this on fimfiction, the chapter will be uploaded there also, I just need to get in contact with my friend again. But, like I said, what can you do when your grounded?**


End file.
